


Drunk In Love

by QueenVulca



Series: Little Pieces Of Them [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author Regrets Procastinating on Other WIPs, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Equally Adorable Ben, F/M, Facebook Video Binge Influence, Fluff and Humor, Have A Fluff, Inspired Very Much By, K-Drama: I Eat Therefore I Am, Sharing a Bed, adorable Rey, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/pseuds/QueenVulca
Summary: Rey got roaring drunk last night.Rey doesn't remember how she ended up in bed with a tank top and sleep shorts but she did.Oh, she also is in bed with the handsomest stranger sleeping next to her.Oh la la...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Little Pieces Of Them [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did there?  
> Drunk *In* Love? Drunken Love?  
> No? Okay. Eek!
> 
> Day 14 into self isolation. Stay at home, people if you can. If you're one of those who's keeping the nation running, my thousand and one thank you. Here's to hopes and prayers and science for a miracle, everyone.  
> So to lighten the mood, some fluff.  
> Hope you enjoy them.  
> WinchesterGranger, you're a darling and I love you. 
> 
> (Any mistake is mine. I wrote this all down in a day. And didn't edit it 😜😜)

* * *

There was a doggo borking insistently and that made her open her eyes to look at a whitewashed ceiling. The woodpecker inside her head decided to play Gasolina. The song is a classic but with a throbbing as this one, she could physically feel her brain hit the inside of her skull. Just how much did she drink yesterday. 

She tried to splay her arms and found her hit something meaty next to her. And warm. No, hot. Hot meat. Why was she sleeping with hot meat? She lifted her tangled blanket and found a big expanse of pale skin with such incredible muscles. 

Her jaw fell open a little as she stared at the back and lifted the blanket a little more to see the dip in the lower back and the start of a nice, firm looking butt covered by a black boxer. What a tease... 

She dropped the blanket, covering the scenery from her sight. Damn, this guy was BIG. So big. If he turned around and wrapped her in his arms, she’d disappear in his chest. 

_‘I had a…’_ she gasped and lifted the blanket off her to check her state of undress. She had her multipurpose tank top on with one titty out in the open like a rebel and her melting pizza shorts. 

She looked around, but tried not to move her head too suddenly. She found her jeans and her sequin top on the floor next to her. 

She blinked as if that could bring--

Oh shit, she remembered everything from last night…

**. . .**

“You are very...beautiful,” Rey let out a deep breath as she said that, trying her best to not sway like a reed in a gale. 

She heard the guy chink his glass with hers. But she couldn’t see him do that. Everything was dark, she was still swaying but she couldn't see!

“You would have to open your eyes to give that compliment,” that bedroom voice told her. 

Open her eyes? But her eyes were open! But she was seeing black… so maybe her eyes were closed. She willed her eyes to open, her left eye sprung open. 

The beautiful man was looking at her with a smile on his face. She could feel her face break into a smile- a toothy smile. 

“Beautiful man,” she said, now that both her eyes were open. He sure looked like a man she’d love to get her freak on for. 

Tall, that hair, those intense eyes… oh his lips… and that voice. She wanted him. 

Unfortunately, she was too drunk to move her ass and he was a gentleman for trying to make her drink her loads of water. 

She didn’t remember how but she walked her way to… a house. She tripped a little and he was immediately there to help her up. She smashed her face into his brick wall chest. 

_‘Wow, smells soooo good.’_

“Glad to hear that,” he replied in that deep voice.

She bit her bottom lip but she probably looked super stupid doing that. She had even done that beckoning with her finger thing. 

**. . .**

Rey covered her face with her hands. She was so mortified. She wasn’t a pin up girl and she must have looked… Oh gods…

**. . .**

“Listen…” she began.

“Yes?” 

“Just listen…”

She had stood there like a goofball, wriggling her brows like that Milhouse from Simpsons gif. 

They stood there outside the house in silence with no crickets in the background either. 

“What am I trying to listen to?”

“I don’t know. What are you trying to listen to?”

. . .

 _‘I can't believe I did that.’_ Rey wanted to sink into a hole. 

. . .

She had grabbed his tie with a finesse of a disaster giant panda and brought his face very close to her. 

“Sleep with me?”

. . . 

“Okay, too much flashback.” Rey murmured to herself. She needed to get the hell out of this house. 

She got out from under the blanket, grabbed her jeans and tried to fit into them; she had no clue how she had managed that in the first place given one doesn’t usually wear sleep shorts under jeans.

But she managed. She hopped around a little and did the universal butt wriggle that magically makes one slip into their ‘fitting’ pants. 

The rebel titty had been caught and deported back behind the bars of melange fabric and her sequin top for security. She couldn’t find her bra so she’ll have to go without it. It was already too much. She came out of the bedroom and had reached the well worn plushy black couch that the pictures on the wall caught her attention. 

Rey with Poe and Finn in Disneyland. 

Rey with Finn posing at the park near their building. 

Rey with Poe’s Corgi, Baby 8. 

Rey with…

_‘The fuck! This was her house! The beautiful stranger was in her house!’_

_‘Abort mission Walk of Shame! She had hit the jackpot!!’_

No wonder she had found her sleep short. She gasped, that’s why she couldn’t find her bra. Because who the hell wears a bra at home!

_‘But was he really as beautiful as her drunk brain remembered?’ Only way to find out was to lift the blanket.’_

She walked to the side where this hunk had turned to, lifted the blanket and braced herself for the worst. 

Oh, she should have braced herself for the intensity of this man’s beauty. Such a...

Fuck clothes! She immediately took off her top and jeans, dumped them on the chair of laundry shame, ninja walked to her side and slid in. Stranger hadn’t woken up despite her bull in china shop stint. 

She slipped in and wrapped a nice bit of the blanket and snuggled in his back. He moved a little and she felt the ripple of his muscles under her hand. 

She barely held back the whimper of pleasure. 

HECKLING JACKPOT!

She closed her eyes to savour the moment, forgetting about the woodpecker and his Crazy In Love making her head feel like it’s inside a blender, when she felt her bedmate turn towards her. 

He pulled the blanket down to his waist. She followed the whole motion of his hands and then he supported his head with his arm in those classic Greek statue pose. His bicep bulged at the motion. 

She was but a hot blooded woman. 

“Remember me? Ben?”

She pulled the blanket down and turned to face him. She smiled, “Hi, Rey.” 

“I know… well… Um… I had a good time sleeping with you,” he confessed honestly. 

“I don’t usually--” she looked down.

“Don’t apologise. Different is okay too. But next time, please don’t invite anyone in when you’re roaring drunk.”

“That was my first time drinking Soju. It kinda...sneaked up on me.”

His face quirked up in a half smile and she was mesmerised all over again, “That’s okay. I’ll be around for the next time--”

Rey stared at him. 

“I mean if you want. I am not insinuating anything just because we slept together in a completely proper manner. I mean, even that Soju hit me hard by the time I walked you home because I would never take advantage of you like this… I know we just meet in the office meeting but I refuse it to mean anything else. I swear--”

“Relax, Ben,” she placed her hand on his chest. It felt sooooo good. “I was winding you up.” 

Ben let out a loud sigh and shook his head at her. She chuckled.

That’s exactly when Rey’s stomach decided to let out a loud, loud rumble of protest. His Majesty demanded sustenance to run her brain carrying machine.

“So, breakfast?” Ben asked, looking at her coyly. “Google said there’s a great place called Maz’s Kitchen that served full English breakfast.”

“I love Maz’s Kitchen. Her food is delicious.”

“So shall we?” Ben asked.

He was biting his lips again. 

Dammit, Rey! YOLO. No REGRETS!!

She leaned in and kissed him right on his lips.

It was everything she daydreamed about in mere minutes and more. 

Then he kissed her back. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on my social media platforms for a chat or a friendly discussions or a sympathetic rant.  
> I'm almost always online IST timezone.  
> Good vibes for everyone ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
